


The Fault in Our Doors

by rboudreau



Series: The Fault [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x1 - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, interruptions, post 4x12, three times Mickey and Ian get interrupted and the one time they didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three times Mickey and Ian get interrupted trying to have sex and the one time they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fault in Our Doors

**Author's Note:**

> 1) This is my first time writing gay smut, so. I apologize for how rusty it is.  
> 2) I kind of hate the beginning, but I based it off Queer as Folk, where Brian gets in a fight with his mother.  
> 3) re: number 2, I took some lines directly from that scene, with a slight twist to reflect Ian's bipolar disorder. The similarities end after the first part.  
> 4) Sorry this installment to The Fault series took so long. My computer crashed, and I almost lost all that I wrote for this part, and it took me like 2 hours just to get on the computer and save it to a flashdrive so I could upload it to Google Docs  
> 5) That's it. I hope you enjoy!

**The Alibi**

It happened on a Tuesday afternoon.

Ian had been sitting on the couch in the Gallagher house, just hanging out until Mickey got home from work. He was mindlessly flipping through channels on the TV when Monica had showed up. Apparently, Frank had finally tracked her down and told her Ian was diagnosed with bipolar disorder and said Ian needed her. Ian had rolled his eyes at that. Now that he was in a routine with his medication and therapy, he was thinking clearly again. And he knew that it was the part of him that was scared of being labelled with this disorder that had made him seek out Monica after he left basic training. If he’d been normal, he never would have gone looking for her.

But of course, Frank loves disrupting everyone’s lives, and Monica loves pretending she’s a good parent, so there they were.

Ian wasn’t really listening to Monica, he was just letting Fiona argue with her while he continued to flip through the channels.

“You can’t just come barging in here!” Fiona shouted. “He has a routine. It’s not good for him to be put in stressful situations like this! Especially not when his medication just got consistent!”

“He doesn’t need medication! He’s fine! He’s just like me, he just needs to be by himself sometimes!” Monica insisted.

Ian’s grip tightened around the remote. “No, I’m not.” Monica and Fiona both stopped and looked at him. Monica walked around the couch, sitting beside him and running her fingers through his hair.

“What’s that, baby?”

He shrugged her off, standing up. “I said no I’m not. I’m not fine, and I’m definitely not just like you.”

“Ian, baby, it’s okay. It’s okay. I know that this is hard for you, but—”

A quick bubble of laughter passed his lips. “I _wish_ it was hard. You have no idea how much I wish it was hard.” 

He rubs his thumb against his bottom lip – a habit he picked up from Mickey. He thought about the last two and a half months, and the extreme lack of sex being had between him and his boyfriend because of the pills he was on. He’d been nearing desperation the last two weeks, frustrated because the one thing he and Mickey have always been _great_ at has been off the table. 

“Just because we’re both gay and we’re both bipolar doesn’t mean I’m _anything_ like you. You can’t keep a relationship going to save your life, and I’ve been with the same guy for three years. I take my pills, and I go to therapy, because I know that Mickey and Fiona and Lip and everyone else needs me, but you’d rather be anywhere else than with your family except for when it’s convenient for you. And instead of slitting my wrists on the kitchen floor on Thanksgiving, I’m trying as hard as I can to get back to normal. So don’t just show up here thinking you know what’s best for me, because you don’t. You never have, and you’re never going to.”

Monica had tears in her eyes as she stood up, reaching an arm out toward her son. “Ian, look—”

“Just _go_ , Monica,” he said, stepping out of reach. “I don’t _need_ you. I haven’t needed you for a long time.”

Ian walked around the couch and into the kitchen. He leaned his arms against the counter, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths as he listened to Fiona escort Monica out the front door. As the door shut, Ian paused, his eyebrows scrunching together. He reached his hand down to cup himself through his pants and couldn’t stop the small smile that grew on his face. He looked up at the ceiling, whispering a quiet “Thank you.”

“I gotta go,” he calls out to Fiona, heading quickly for the kitchen door.

“What? Ian, where are you going?!”

“Alibi!” He opens the door and leaves quickly without waiting for a response, slamming the door shut behind himself.

**

He opens the door to the Alibi and walks inside, doing a sweep of the place to find Mickey. He finally spotted him on the far edge of the bar taking money from a customer. Ian started crossing the room to get to Mickey as the customer walked away. Mickey looked up and spotted him, smiling as he got closer.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming,” he said. Ian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard. He lifted Mickey slightly off the ground as Mickey’s hand cupped his cheek. Ian was pretty sure he heard someone catcall them, but he really didn’t care right now.

“Mmm. What’s up?” Mickey asked as they pulled away, raising an eyebrow at him.

Ian grinned. “Funny you should ask.” He grabs Mickey’s hand and slides it down until he’s cupping Ian’s erection. 

His eyes widened. “Woah!” Ian nodded and kissed him again. He took the same hand and quickly dragged Mickey towards the men’s room.

They closed the door behind them and Ian immediately pushed Mickey up against the bathroom stall, kissing him frantically. Mickey held Ian’s hips close to him as his tongue brushed past Ian’s lips. He leaned back momentarily to take in a deep breath while Ian dragged his lips down to Mickey’s neck.

“Fuck,” Mickey breathed. “That feels good.” He moaned lightly, feeling Ian’s body pressed against his. “The fuck did you do, pop a handful of Viagra?”

Ian chuckled and shook his head, flipping them so he was the one leaning against the bathroom stall. “It’s a long story,” he murmured, kissing Mickey softly. “All I know is I’m hard for the first time in months, and I don’t wanna blow it.” He smirked at Mickey. “But you feel free to.”

Under any other circumstances, Mickey would have glared at Ian and told him to fuck off. But Mickey had been just as affected by Ian’s inability to get an erection as Ian was, and all he wanted was to get his mouth around Ian as soon as possible. 

He dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend and unbuckled his belt quickly. He unbuttoned and unzipped Ian’s jeans, tugging them and Ian’s boxers down just enough for his erection to pop out.

Ian banged his head against the side of the stall as Mickey licked a stripe up his length. He took the head in his mouth, licking and sucking gently until Ian’s hand grabbed hold of Mickey’s hair. He took Ian all the way in his mouth, his hands grasping at Ian’s thighs as he bobbed his head. Ian moaned as he hit the back of Mickey’s throat, arching his back closer to the warm mouth surrounding him. 

Mickey released Ian, moving to run his tongue along the firm skin once more.

“Fuck,” Ian cursed. “Fucking missed your mouth on my cock.”

MIckey wrapped his hand around Ian, stroking him slowly and grinning up at him. “Y’know, you talk real dirty when you haven’t gotten any in a while. Maybe we should take breaks from fucking more often.”

“Oh please,” he says, gasping when Mickey twists his hand around him. “You hate not fucking just as much as I do. And you love sucking me off and then bending over for me so I can fuck you nice and hard.”

Mickey licked at Ian’s head, giving him a smirk. “See what I mean? Dirty talking like crazy. S’fucking hot.” With that, he takes Ian back in his mouth, his tongue sliding firmly along the underside of Ian’s erection.

Ian lets out a small grunt and closes his eyes. No matter how many times Mickey has gone down on him, Ian will never get used to how _enthusiastic_ he is. For someone who was so far in the closet when they started hooking up, Mickey was firm in what he liked, and he didn’t do anything half-assed. Ian was pretty sure he hadn’t even seen more enthusiastic blowjobs in porn. He couldn’t even look at Mickey right now, because he knew if he did, he’d come in seconds. There was something about the sight of Mickey on his knees, his lips stretched around Ian’s dick, saliva sliding down his chin, and his pupils blown wide that could push Ian right over the edge.

It definitely didn’t help that Mickey seemed to be getting as much out of this as Ian was. He kept letting out these muffled moans, almost whimpering, as he worked Ian over.

Ian opened his eyes, looking down at Mickey and running his fingers through the dark brown hair. Mickey’s eyes met his, and Ian thrusted his hips, pushing himself deeper down Mickey’s throat.

“Fuck, Mick. I’m so close. You look so good like this.” Mickey moaned, the vibrations sending a chill down Ian’s spine. _Right there right there so close so close,_ Ian thought. 

He barely even heard the bathroom door opening until--“Mickey, I need your hel--Jesus Christ!”

Mickey releases Ian with a sloppy wet sound, whipping his head around to see Kev standing by the door, his hand covering his eyes. Ian swears, pulling his pants and boxers up.

“Fucking Christ, what?” Mickey demands, getting up off his knees and wiping his mouth.

“Got a guy who doesn’t want to pay. I need your help. Fuck, I thought you were just taking a shit. I didn’t even see you come in, Ian.”

“It’s okay,” Ian says, his voice rough.

Mickey groans. “You’re like 7 feet tall, you can’t handle one old geezer giving you a hard time?”

“I’ve got my own customers!”

Ian put a hand on Mickey’s shoulder. “It’s alright. I’ll go. Go handle it.”

Mickey turned his head, sending Ian a glare. “If you’d have locked the damn door--”

“Hey, _you_ didn’t lock the door either, okay? I was preoccupied.” Mickey took a step closer to Ian, his eyes travelling down his body to the bulge in his jeans.

“That’s because all I could think about was your coc--”

“Alright, I’ll just be waiting at the bar!” Kev says loudly, exiting the bathroom quickly. 

Ian sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead against Mickey’s shoulder. “I need to go home and jerk off.”

Mickey shook his head. “If you get off without me, I am not having sex with you tonight.” Ian whined.

“Mick, I’m so hard right now. I’m seriously at blue balls level. Don’t make me wait.”

“Hey, your choice, man. But if your first orgasm in months is caused by your hand instead of me, you can forget about shoving it up my ass when I get home.”

He stuck his bottom lip out. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Mickey said, closing the distance between them and kissing Ian slowly. Ian grabbed onto Mickey’s hips, pressing them completely together as their lips moved together.

“Mmm, no I don’t. But I will if you don’t come back home as soon as humanely possible.”

**

**The Gallagher’s**

“Shit, hurry up and get your pants off,” Ian demands, pulling his shirt over his head.

He sees Mickey shoving his pants down and kicking them off while he does the same. Ian grabs his hand, tugging him closer. Mickey bites his lip as Ian cups his cheek, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He feels Ian’s hand exploring his bare skin, eventually sliding down to Mickey’s ass and holding him against his body.

“I missed you,” Ian whispered between kisses. Mickey grasped his hips.

“You just saw me an hour ago.”

Ian shook his head. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.” Mickey nodded. Ian kissed him once more before pushing him towards the bed. “Get on your hands and knees for me.”

Mickey did as he was told, feeling his cock hanging heavy between his legs as he bared himself to Ian. He felt Ian’s hand sliding up his spine and leaned into the touch.

“Fuck, just get on me, Gallagher. I’ve been waiting months for this.”

“Exactly. I wanna make this good for you.”

Ian’s lips pressed between Mickey’s shoulder blades, in the middle of his back, the space right above his ass, Mickey squirming the whole time. He could feel Ian’s breath cascading over his heated skin, and it was driving him crazy. He was about to bitch at Ian to hurry up when he felt Ian’s tongue swipe right over his hole. 

“Shit,” he breathed, leaning his forehead down against the bed, bringing his ass up higher. Ian continued slowly licking at Mickey’s hole, occasionally kissing his cheeks. 

He pulled away for a moment, sucking two fingers into his mouth and covering them in his spit. When he was satisfied, he rubbed the tips of his fingers along the rim of Mickey’s ass before pushing them in slowly. Mickey pushed back on them, swearing loudly.

“C’mon, give it to me,” Mickey demanded. “I can take it. Fuck,” he said as Ian crooked his fingers inside him. 

“I don’t know, Mick, it’s been a while. I want to make sure you’re good and stretched.”

He spread his two fingers inside Mickey, stretching him as he moved them in and out of Mickey’s ass. He returned his tongue to his hole, pushing the tip in between his fingers. Mickey would deny it to his grave that the sound he made was a whimper.

Ian kept licking at Mickey around his fingers while he drove them inside him, searching out Mickey’s prostate. He moved his mouth down to lick and suck at Mickey’s balls. He nipped at Mickey’s thigh at the same time as his fingers found the bundle of nerves, making Mickey swear and buck his hips closer to Ian.

“Fuck, right there. Gimme another finger. Bite my ass.” Ian wedged a third finger inside Mickey and closed his teeth around the skin of Mickey’s cheek, putting pressure on it until he heard the sounds spilling out of Mickey’s mouth. “Yea, fuck, _fuck_ , missed you. Love it when you eat me out,” he moaned.

Ian grinned, his mouth hovering over where his fingers were stretching out his boyfriend beneath him. “And _I’m_ the one that talks dirty when they’re horny?” He was pleasantly surprised at the short laugh that escaped Mickey’s mouth, rewarding him by returning his tongue to his body. He rubbed the point of his tongue along his perineum while spreading his three fingers in his ass.

Ian had just reached his other hand down to jerk himself off slowly, still fucking Mickey with his fingers and licking at his skin, when he heard a loud voice behind him.

“Aw what the fuck?! Come on, in my bed?!”

Ian quickly removed his fingers from inside Mickey, causing Mickey to grunt, as they both pulled apart as fast as possible and tried to cover up.

“Lip, what the fuck? You’re supposed to be at school!” Ian said, throwing the blanket over Mickey’s naked torso.

“So you fuck in my bed?!”

“You knew I moved in here!” He grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor and pulled them on hurriedly.

Lip groaned. “But I didn’t need to see you fucking Mickey Milkovich in here!”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Then you shouldn’t have opened a closed door. And we weren’t even fucking,” he defended. “I was just eating him out and fi--”

Lip covered his ears promptly. “Jesus Christ, I do not need details! Use a fucking lock on the door next time!”

Ian got up, shoving his brother out the door. “The lock’s broken! Fuck off,” he said, pulling the door closed once Lip was in the hall.

He huffed, dropping himself heavily on the bed beside a still naked Mickey. “Why did we think we wouldn’t get interrupted in _my_ house, of all places?”

Mickey groaned, shoving his face in a pillow.

**

**The Milkovich’s**

Ian’s tongue lapped at Mickey’s collarbone as he backed him towards Mickey’s bedroom, stumbling slightly. Mickey’s nails dug into the skin of Ian’s hips, arching his neck to give Ian better access. They made it through the bedroom door and Mickey immediately found himself thrown onto the bed, Ian following quickly and latching onto his neck once more.

“You’re sure no one’s home?” Ian said against his throat.

Mickey nodded quickly. “Mandy’s at work. Kenyatta’s who the fuck knows where. Lana’s probably sucking someone off right about now in the rub and tug. Just you and me.”

Ian grinned, unbuckling Mickey’s jeans and pulling them down his legs before Mickey could register what was happening. “Good.” He leans down, pressing a short kiss to Mickey’s hip. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this hard.”

Mickey sat up slightly to remove his shirt, tossing it to the side. He pulled Ian closer to him, biting at his jaw and neck as he lay back down. “Really? Not even that time in the dugout after I got out of juvie?”

Ian shook his head. “Close, but I’m pretty sure I’m harder right now.” He joined their lips together, sighing into Mickey’s mouth as they kissed, hands running over each other’s bodies. “If I don’t get inside you soon, my dick is probably going to fall off.”

“Well we don’t want that,” Mickey said. “Get your fucking clothes off and get in me.”

Ian kissed him once more, then got off him to strip his clothes off. His jeans came off first, kicked to the side as soon as they were around his ankles. He pulled his shirt over his head, and once his head was free, he looked back at Mickey to see one hand between his legs, shoving a couple fingers inside himself, while his other hand held an open bottle of lube. Mickey’s head was thrown back, his mouth open just a little, and Ian might feel tears in his eyes because of how overwhelmed he was.

“Shit. You’re...god, you’re beautiful.”

“Fuck off.”

They both smiled, and Ian crawled back onto the bed over his body, kissing him once again. Mickey removed his fingers from his ass and wiped them on the sheets below him. He wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist, lining their hips up. Ian cursed, dropping his head to MIckey’s shoulder, when he felt himself brush against Mickey’s ass. 

“Can we make a deal? No holding it against me if I cry? Because I feel like I might cry if I come hard enough.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “You’re so gay.”

Ian nodded, a dopey smile gracing his face. “That’s why you love me.” He felt Mickey freeze a little beneath him and ran a reassuring hand up and down his arm. “I’m not trying to get you to say it. Relax.”

Mickey exhaled heavily. He avoided Ian’s gaze as he quietly said, “It’s not like I don’t, it’s--”

“I know. I don’t need you to say it. You’ve proved it plenty over these last few months.” He kissed Mickey’s cheek softly. “I’m gonna fuck you now, okay?”

He nodded. “Yea, yea do that.”

Ian reached between them, stroking himself a few times, then pressing the head of his cock against Mickey’s hole. He put a little pressure until he caught on Mickey’s rim. Mickey groaned, trying to pull Ian closer.

“Don’t be an asshole. I’ve been hard as a fucking rock since we were at the Alibi. Just fu-- _fuuuuck_ ,” he breathes as Ian slides into him. It felt like the wind was knocked out of him, making his chest ache. Ian bottomed out and Mickey was practically panting. “Shit. Okay. Okay, deal. No holding it against each other if there are tears.”

Ian slid his hand down the length of Mickey’s thigh, looking into Mickey’s eyes and seeing a slight shine to them. He gives a half hearted laugh. “I love you.” He kissed Mickey softly. “I love you so much.”

Mickey swallowed hard, feeling as though he couldn’t breathe. “Shit, stop trying to make me cry on purpose, you asshole.”

He shook his head. “You’re going to have to accept that fact that I’m gonna be cheesy and sappy while we fuck, because I’ve been waiting to do this since I got depressed, and I just really fucking love you.”

Mickey digs his nails into Ian’s back, pulling him in and connecting their lips. He pulls back, seeing a similar shiny glint in Ian’s eyes that is in his own. “Christ, I--”

The bedroom door slams open, and suddenly there’s a baby on the end of the bed.

“You leave baby at bar,” Svetlana says, not caring about the sight in front of her. “You are supposed to be watching baby while I service men.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey yells. “Don’t you fucking knock?” He groans as Ian pulls out of him, the two of them separating and attempting to cover up.

“I lose customers to bring baby here because you leave with orange boy. I lose money. If baby does not have diapers or food because you leave, I crush your testicles.” 

With that, Svetlana turns around and leaves. Of course the kid chooses that moment to start wailing as loud as possible. Mickey swears.

“Fucking bitch.” He watches as Ian reaches over to grab the crying baby, cradling him in his arms. “Just go put him in his fucking crib.” Ian gave him a look. “What? Neither of our parents ever coddled us when we decided to scream like that, and we’re fine.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear you use _Frank and Monica_ , nevermind _your_ parents, as good parental role models. I’m going to get him a bottle.”

Mickey groaned, lying back on the bed heavily as Ian stood up with Yevgeny. “Why does the universe not want us to fuck today?”

**

**The Baseball Field**

“Where are we going?” Ian asked, touching the blindfold covering his eyes. 

“Would you stop asking and just keep walking?”

“I can’t see!”

“That’s the point!”

Ian huffed. As soon as Svetlana had come back from the rub and tug (hours later), Mickey had wrapped a scarf around Ian’s eyes and lead him out the door.

He allowed Mickey to keep leading him to God only knew where. He had no idea where they could be going. All he knew was that Mickey’s fingers were laced with his, and he didn’t want to let go.

A few minutes later, Mickey stopped and put his hands on Ian’s shoulders to make him stop walking.

“Stay right here. And keep the scarf on.” Ian raised an eyebrow and frowned as Mickey’s hands dropped off his shoulders and he was met with silence.

“If you leave me in the middle of nowhere, I will kill you.”

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed. “Calm down, princess, I’m not leaving you anywhere.”

Ian felt a warmth spread through him, pleased at his boyfriend’s words. He heard a _whoosh_ and tried concentrating on what he could hear. Which was pretty much nothing.

He was still focusing on the sounds around him when he felt Mickey’s hands sliding across his jaw, cupping his face gently, making him jump slightly. Mickey didn’t say anything, just brushed his thumbs against Ian’s cheeks and pressing himself against Ian’s body, the heat from his body seeping through Ian’s clothes. He blindly reached to grab Mickey’s hips to anchor himself to the man in front of him. He felt Mickey’s breath against his lips and closed his eyes behind the scarf as their lips met.

They kiss for what felt like hours, and Ian felt ridiculous at how hard he was just kissing Mickey. But hey, it wasn’t something they did all that often, and damn if Ian didn’t enjoy this part of Mickey. He loved how Mickey seemed to always be the one to initiate kissing, and how he felt like Mickey was letting his guard down every time.

“I still can’t see,” Ian whispered as they pulled away. He felt more than heard the chuckle escaping Mickey’s mouth. Mickey reached behind Ian’s head to untie the scarf, letting it drop to the ground. 

Ian blinked until he could see normally again. He looked around briefly, then back to Mickey, who was avoiding his eyes.

“The baseball field?” he asked.

Mickey shrugged and sat down on a blanket--well that explained the whooshing sound a few moments ago--and picked at a few blades of grass. 

“This is where you saw me when I pissed on first base.”

Ian looked over at first base before realizing the blanket was spread out right in front of second base, where he’d been playing during that baseball game. He looked back down at Mickey and gave him a fond smile.

“You know, in your own weird way, you’re a huge romantic.”

“Fuck off,” he muttered. 

Ian felt his heart going double time in his chest. He knelt down in front of Mickey and pushed him down onto the blanket. “You make it so easy to love you sometimes,” he whispered, kissing him lightly. “No one’s ever treated me as good as you do.”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Please. You had all those old fuckers spending all their money on your ass since before we fucked for the first time.”

“And? I was just their dirty little secret. They bought me things to keep me happy so I wouldn’t tell their wives that their husbands liked taking it up the ass by a teenager. None of them--not Kash, not Ned, not anyone--ever kissed me where everyone could see, or came out for me no matter what the consequences, or would have cared enough to stick around through all the shit we’ve gone through in the last few months. You and me, we’ve had our problems, and neither one of us is perfect, but you’ve treated me better than anyone I’ve ever been with. And then you do shit like this, and if I didn’t want to fuck you so badly, I’d be okay just sitting here and kissing you all night.”

Mickey took a deep breath, closing his eyes to get himself together. “You’re trying to get me to cry like a bitch, again. Cut it out.”

Ian smiled, brushing his nose along Mickey’s jaw. “Just so you know, if anyone catches us here, I’m just going to keep fucking you. I don’t think I have it in me to stop again.”

Mickey groans, pushing his hips up against Ian’s. “Good. Fuck, I can’t even take the foreplay anymore, I just want you in me.”

He nodded as he pulled Mickey’s pants down, getting off Mickey so he could kick them off, and then removed his own clothes. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna spend at least a half hour eating you out and opening you up, and then I’m going to fuck you until we can’t come anymore. But right now, I doubt I’m going to last very long as is.”

Mickey pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, and tossing a leg over Ian’s hip, pulling himself to sit in his lap. Ian raised an eyebrow, but sighed happily when Mickey brought their lips back together. He wanted to know who taught Mickey to kiss so he could thank them.

Mickey reached a hand behind him, taking Ian in his hand. Ian moaned quietly and tried to think of anything possible that would make sure he didn’t come right then as Mickey lead him inside the tight heat of his ass.

He grabbed onto Mickey’s hips, holding onto him as he sunk down on Ian’s length. Mickey’s hands rested on his shoulders, giving himself leverage to move up and down, fucking himself slowly on Ian’s cock.

Ian whined softly, wrapping his arms fully around Mickey’s waist so he could get Mickey to move faster. Mickey stopped moving and leaned in to kiss him unhurriedly. His hands slid down Ian’s arms as his tongue brushed against Ian’s lips. He left his hands on his wrists, holding onto them gently as he slowly started rocking himself up and down once more.

Mickey didn’t have to say a word for Ian to get the message: he wanted to go slow. He bit at Mickey’s bottom lip lightly, subsequently sucking his lip into his mouth and lavishing it with his tongue. 

HIs entire body felt like it was on fire despite the cool air around them. Mickey whimpered as Ian hit that spot inside him.

“Shit. Right there,” he moaned, rolling his hips so Ian’s cock brushed against his prostate again. “Fuck.” He felt tears pricking at his eyes and closed them for a few seconds. The need to see Ian’s face got to be too much, and he opened them again, meeting Ian’s look instantly. 

They kept eye contact from that point on. Mickey’s erection brushed against Ian’s stomach as he rode him, pre-cum dripping out the tip. He grunted, moving slightly faster so Ian was continuously jabbing against his bundle of nerves. With every roll of his hips, a moan escaped his lips, but it felt so good after _months_ of not having sex, that he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Ian gasped as Mickey squeezed himself tighter around his shaft. “Fuck,” he breathed. “I’m so close, Mick. _Shit._ ”

Mickey nodded in agreement and kept up his current pace. He looked Ian in the eye, and it was like everything in the universe just clicked into it’s rightful place. He swore, sliding one hand around the back of Ian’s head and leaning their foreheads together, maintaining eye contact as he moved slowly in Ian’s lap. 

“I love you.”

Ian’s eyes widened, and then he was coming, coming, coming, tears burning his eyes. Mickey groaned, rolling his hips a few more times, pushing himself over the edge and coming all over Ian’s stomach. His face felt wet, whether it be from sweat or tears, he wasn’t sure. He and Ian moved together, coming down from their high together.

Ian recovered first and took in Mickey’s face, blissed out with tears tracks trailing down his cheeks. He flipped Mickey over, not even bothering to pull out, and kissing him hard while pressing his back against the blanket beneath them. He gave a few thrusts inside Mickey, not wanting to stop as he slipped his tongue past Mickey’s lips.

“Fucker,” Mickey hissed. “Give me a few minutes before you try going again.”

Ian reluctantly pulled out of him, and pressed another kiss to his lips. “I love you too,” he whispered. “Fuck, I love you too. I love you so fucking much. Shit, say it again? Please? I wasn’t ready.”

Mickey closed his eyes, trying as hard as he could to keep the tears at bay, even though he knew some were already coming out the corners of his eyes. “That’s your problem,” he said, attempting to sound normal, not like he was as affected by Ian’s words as Ian was by his. He peaked a look at the boy on top of him, seeing the hopeful puppy dog look that Ian seemed to have mastered. He found himself running a hand through Ian’s hair for a minute or two as they sat in silence. “I love you,” he said quietly.

Ian grinned, pushing himself back up to kiss him once more. It didn’t last long; he was already having difficulty breathing normally with his heart beating so fast, but he couldn’t help it. “I love you too.” He looked at Mickey for a second before rolling off of him and onto the blanket beside him, pushing the heels of his hands against his eyes until he saw colors. “Shit, I knew I was going to cry.”

Mickey hummed in acknowledgement, wiping his own face clear of tears and sweat. He stared up at the sky, the darkness sprinkled with stars, and thought back to the time when he would’ve taken off as soon as he could breathe again; a time when laying beside Ian, staring up at the stars, was as unlikely as Mickey saying the words ‘I love you’ at all.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Ian’s hand, palm up, resting on the blankets between them. Ian himself was looking up at the stars just like he’d been doing. He huffed, trying to sound put out, and put his hand on top of Ian’s, lacing their fingers together without even having to think about it.

“You’re a needy fucker, you know that?” he asked, no venom in his voice, and leaned over to press a few short kisses against Ian’s lips. Ian smiled against his mouth, a ball of happiness settling firmly in his chest.

Mickey pulled back, resting his head on Ian’s shoulder and looking up at the night sky as Ian’s thumb brushed back and forth against the back of his hand. Mickey didn’t get many moments in life that he could call perfect, but this was pretty damn close, if you asked him.

He supposed it was okay, after all, that no one they knew paid attention to closed doors if it meant they ended up right here.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Let me know if you liked me going the explicit route, or if I should keep it to the PG/PG-13 level. (:
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
